The Battle for Living Circle
by Mistmantle
Summary: Rosethorn, Briar, and Evvy are going to Living Circle Temple from Yanjing. Then they fight for the temple. After that, they go back to Winding Circle.
1. Of Listening and Leaving

_I obviously don't own any of this, it's all Tamora Pierce. This is just my imaginings of the new Circle book. I decided a) not to put much thought into how the trio knows about the Emperor's plan and b) I'm going to keep Evvy's cats out of this. I like animals, so we can just pretend she gave the cats to a nice, loving family. This is a really short segment, but it's been in my head. I'll post more soon._

Rosethorn crammed jars into her pack. She layered bits of clothing between the jars to keep them from clinking together.

There was a loud crash. "Mila damn it," Briar muttered. "It was just a jar of aloe," he called to Rosethorn. "Nothing big."

"Hurry up, we need to get out now. The faster we leave the better," she told him. "The Yanjini Emperor is going to know we overheard his meeting soon enough. We need to let Living Circle Temple know before he does."

Evvy trotted up the stairs. "I have all the food packed. I think I have all my rocks too."

Rosethorn tied her pack shut and swung it onto her shoulders. Briar did the same, and then put on the sling for his shakkan tree. "I guess we're ready," he said. "Let's go."


	2. Knowledge is Power

**Sorry for the shortness of chapters. I hope you like it. Please review. As everyone knows, it's not mine. :/**

Rosethorn pulled her hood over her face as they walked away from the house. "The last thing we need is someone figuring out where we went. You two," she nodded to Briar and Evvy, "blend right in. _I _am like a stick in the mud. A pity there isn't a good way for me to blend in."

Evvy frowned. "There are some shops that sell hair dyes and paints for people. We could probably find one. Here." She tossed her pack to Briar and melted into the crowds of people in the street. Briar and Rosethorn could hear her high voice over the city noise.

"_Doa_, do you know a place that sells paints and dyes? My aunt likes to look her best. On Spicer Street? Over there, okay, thank you very much _doa._"

The girl trotted back. "On that street over there, there's a place. How about I go in and get the stuff? The lady said there's a used clothes store too. We should get some of that too, because habits and fancy stuff don't look normal on the road. Let's go."

Evvy picked a jar up off the shelf. "_Anleigh's Color- Starry Night Black._ Five davs? That's a rip-off!"

A cool hand touched her shoulder. "I can sell cheaper if you can tell me a few things." Evvy turned around. A tall woman in a blue sari stood behind her. "Is there anything else you need? Once you know what you want, come up to the counter and we can…_negotiate _a price." The woman winked, then walked away.

Evvy grabbed a few jars of inky-black dye before another label caught her eye. Cinnamon Sugar Brown. _I bet Rosethorn could dye her skin with that. That would really help us hide from the emperor. _ She picked up a couple jars of brown dye, then walked over to the counter.

"Who's this all for?" the lady asked. "Pretty colors, they aren't especially cheap either."

Evvy licked her lips. "They're for my auntie," she said in her most little-girl voice. "She's….mmm…..getting on in life and she likes her hair to be one color."

"Oh, yes. Just like so many people. The total cost is twenty davs, but I'll settle for twelve with the right information. Do you happen to know of a pair of mages, a young man and an older woman? The man is native-looking, but the woman is small and fair."

Evvy frowned. "Those _pahans_ from Em-ah-lahn? Aren't they here to meet the emperor?"

The woman shrugged. "They were supposed to have an audience with him this morning, after his _private_ meetings, but they never showed up. The guards said they were there."

Evvy tried her best to look calm, but her mind was racing. _How she know about this? How did the emperor know? We said Rosethorn was sick and we couldn't make it. I didn't think anyone saw us. _"I was on Acadia Lane and I saw the _pahan_ on the roof. There were plants crawling up his arms. It was weird," Evvy shivered as she pushed her coins across the counter.

"If you see anything more, don't hesitate to tell me. I'll make sure the right people hear of your cleverness, and you will be rewarded. Good day." The woman handed Evvy the bag of goods, then slid behind a beaded curtain. Evvy walked away as fast as she dared, not looking back.


	3. Multiple Reflections

**A/N- Thanks to _Rosebud in Amber _for being the first to do anything other than view my stories. I hope you like this. Nothing really happens, but it was written during my Algebra 2 class. Let's hope it stays easy so I can keep writing. Please review.**

Rosethorn and Briar stood at the side of the market square. Evvy hurried over. "The emperor knows what we heard and he knows we're gone!"

Rosethorn turned pale. "What do mean? Who told you that?"

"There was a woman in that store. She lowered her prices for information. I said I was buying things for my aunt and I said I saw you at our house. I think she believed me. I hope so."

"Mila! What do we do now?" Rosethorn ground her teeth. "I suppose the best thing to do is get out as soon as we can."

Briar held up a large bag. "We bought some clothes and there's a _hamman_ around the corner. We can change our clothes there and dye Rosethorn's hair."

The three mages walked to the bathhouse and paid their entry fee. Briar went into the men's section, while Evvy and Rosethorn entered the women's part.

A short while later, Rosethorn and Evvy stood by a private bath. Evvy pulled the jars of dye from her pack. "How are we going to do this?"

"I think these are plant dyes. I can just ask it to stain my skin until I want it to come out, I think," Rosethorn said. The dedicate turned away and pulled her green habit off, over her head. Even though she wore a thick, cream-colored under-dress, Evvy could see the woman was thin and bony. _This journey will be hard on her._

Evvy turned around, stripped off her clothes, and slid into the foamy water. Rosethorn had already cleaned her hair and was rubbing in the black dye.

"I'm going to miss being a redhead," Rosethorn snorted. "I'm going to miss seeing my own reflection." She finished with the black dye and climbed out of the water. She was still wearing the under-dress.

Rosethorn caught Evvy's look and smiled crookedly. "Ever since my town was raided by pirates, I've tried to always wear something. This dress, it's a wonder in a way. Lark, at Winding Circle, made it. It doesn't rustle, it has loads of pockets, and it stays clean. At least, for the most part. Lark made it before I could grow any tomatoes."

Evvy sank into the water and scrubbed herself clean. By the time she was done, Rosethorn was painting her skin gold-brown. The woman was almost unrecognizable. 

_Except her eyes. They were large and brown, not almond-shaped and almost black. Oh well. People can have different eyes. Briar's are green after all…_

Rosethorn finished. "I suppose we should keep this dye. Will you help me wash out my hair?"

Evvy walked over and poured water over Rosethorn's head. Only a little dye washed away. "I think you're magic is keeping your hair black. We can dry off, then get dressed, I suppose. What should we do with your habit? We should keep it, I don't think…"


	4. Trouble Brewing

**This was actually written during French. We're studying passé composé. At any rate, have fun, please review.**

Briar washed and dressed quickly, then left the _hamman_. He and Rosethorn hadn't brought much with them from Chammur, and Evvy had never had much to begin with. There was plenty of empty space in their packs, and Briar intended to use it.

He wandered down the street to a _souk_ and found the food market. _We'll need bread, and probably some fruit or vegetables, _he thought. _I should probably buy some water flasks too._

He slid into a bakery. It was empty, so Briar walked up to the counter. "I'll get six loaves of your freshest bread and a bag of rolls."

The baker raised his eyebrows but didn't comment. He set the order on the counter. "Anything else?"

Briar thought. "Do you sell any of that mix for biscuits or pancakes?"

"I sell both. You can buy a bag with five, ten, or fifteen cups. Which would you prefer?"

"I'll get two fifteen-cup bags of each, please," Briar said.

The baker turned away to fetch the bags. _This is strange. Either he's planning a party or something has happened. Either way I want to know. _

The baker set Briar's purchases on the counter and tallied up the cost. "25 davs, sir." As Briar pushed the coins over, the baker leaned towards him. "Sir, I am only a baker, but I would like to know what has happened. To my knowledge, there are no festivals or weddings soon, but you are buying enough to supply one. You don't need to tell me, but I would appreciate if you do."

Briar glanced over his shoulder. "I have word that there is trouble brewing in the palace. I've heard of a war against Gygonxe and its Living Circle Temple. If you have family there bring them home now. Don't spread the word, it will just cause panic." He slid a silver dav into the baker's apron pocket. "I trust you will be most…confidential." The mage gathered the bread into his pack and left the shop.

The baker didn't waste a moment. He started setting his goods on the counter, a sign that he was closing early and his prices were cheap. _I will take my money and belongings and leave. I can stay with my brother in Chammur for a time. He won't mind. He and his wife will appreciate the company._

Unaware of the baker, Briar finished his shopping and hurried back to the _hamman_. He looked around. _Evvy and Rosethorn ought to be done by now._ Two people leaving the bath-house caught his eye. The younger girl was Evvy. Briar stared at the older woman. She had gold-brown skin like a local and choppy black hair. Her pink and orange dress just touched the ground. Briar frowned. Something wasn't quite right. _Her eyes aren't slanted. _Briar rolled his eyes. It was Rosethorn. How couldn't have figured that out?

Evvy saw him and skipped over. Rosethorn glared at him. "Don't make any clever comments, boy, or I'll string you up in the first well I find."

Briar grinned. "I haven't said anything….yet."


	5. Stuck in the Mud

**A/N-Sorry this took so long, all my activities just barfed events all over my calender. I'll try to get some more out soon. Thanks to sliz225** **for reviewing. :)****  
**

Briar licked his lips then spat on the dirt road. "I hate having my mouth taste like dirt." They had been walking for most of the afternoon in a large crowd of people streaming out of the city. Some were farmers, going home to a night's rest; some were travelers, headed for their next stop.

Evvy skipped ahead. "Get used to it! It's not _that_ bad, after a while." She turned back to Briar. "Where are we sleeping tonight anyways? It's going to be dark in a little while and we _still_ need to eat."

Rosethorn rolled her eyes. "We're on the road, girl. Meals won't come regularly. But I suppose you're right. We might as well have a hot meal on our first night. I heard someone say there was a stream around here. We could kip near it and catch fish."

They turned off the road and hurried towards the stream. It was getting dark quickly, and the temperature was dropping. Briar knew it wasn't cold enough to snow, but the temperature would be there soon.

He left Evvy and Rosethorn at the campsite and continued to the water. He set his pack down and pulled out his string and hooks.

Rosethorn dropped her pack and rolled her shoulders. "Well, I suppose we ought to get everything set up." The woman took a large oil-skin out of her pack and shook it open. "Evvy, get the other end. Drape it over the big branch there and find a rock so we can hammer the spikes down."

Evvy closed her eyes. She could feel a large rock, a piece of granite, near a patch of mud. She opened her eyes and picked up the rock. Rosethorn was adjusting the oil-skin over the branch. She pinned the tent down with the spikes, and then moved back so Evvy could hammer in the stakes.

"What do we do now?" Evvy stood up. "I mean, I know we're going to Living Circle, but what then?" She sighed. "When do we go home?"

Rosethorn smiled sadly. "I don't know. I'm not sure I even remember what home is. We may just pass through Living Circle, but we're probably going to be there for a while. It won't take the Yangini emperor long to get his army over there, and when he does…."

"We're going to be stuck. Just like rocks in mud."


	6. Gift of a Friend

**A/N- I'm soo sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've had a lot of stuff going on, but the storyline has been in the back of my head for quite a while. I'll try to update more recently. Please review. Do my characters seem. . . um, in character? Btw, I have a Chammuran dictionary typed up if you need it. (. )  
**

Several days later.

Evvy gasped as the border gate of Yanjing and Gygonxe rose up on the horizon. It was a monstrous creation of gray granite. Evvy could feel the rocks' hard magic call to her. She lunged over the edge of the wagon she was riding on and reached out.

"Whoa, _dalaga. _You'll fall right out of my cart," said the farmer in the front seat.

Briar grabbed the back of Evvy's tunic and hauled her back into the cart. "Apologies, _tao_," he said in smooth Chammuran. "She's never seen the border gate."

The man smiled sagely. "My son was like that the first time he saw it too. I started taking him along to the _souk_ with me as soon as he was old enough to help the customers. Say," he added. "What are you doing around these parts? I've never seen you and I've made this journey enough to know most of the regulars."

Briar let the lie roll off his tongue. "We're taking my aunt to the Circle temple. She's been unwell for a while now." He nodded to Rosethorn, who was sleeping in the back of the wagon. Even with dye on her face, she was still paler than either Briar or Evvy. This worked to an advantage, however, as Briar could explain why they were traveling across the border.

The farmer frowned. "The Circle Temple? I've heard that there's a war brewing between the emperor and the Temple. You didn't hear it from me, but I'm told the emperor wanted the Temple to. . . to swear some sort of fealty to him. He wanted them to. . . back his army, and they refused." He shivered, then kissed his left thumbnail for luck. "You never heard that though."

Briar nodded and climbed into the back of the wagon with Evvy and Rosethorn. He pulled Evvy close and whispered in her ear. "We're going to get off soon. I don't want the border guards to remember us riding through with the farmer. Wake Rosethorn." He clambered back up next to the farmer. "_Tao_, my family and I are going to get off soon, if you could stop. You don't need our trouble."

The farmer blinked in confusion but nodded and steered the wagon to the edge of the road. "Alright friend. I've barely known you, but you have a good feeling about you. I'm rarely wrong about such things. May Lailan bless you and yours."

Briar hopped off the seat and helped Evvy and Rosethorn down before grabbing their packs. He hurried back up to the man and slid a gold _cham_ across the seat. "Many thanks." He thought for a moment and them pulled a small iron token out of his pocket. It was stamped with a spiral on one side and a leafy plant on the other. "If you're ever in need of help, go to a Circle Temple and give them this. They will help you as best they can." The token was a miniature copy of a mage medallion, and it could be redeemed for services and goods at the Circle temples.

Them farmer held the token to the light and paled. He knew the token's meaning. "Gods' speed and blessing," he murmured before his horse began trotting down the road.

Rosethorn glanced at Briar. "What did you give him, boy? It was something special by his face."

"A gift. . . in case he needs help."

Rosethorn frowned, but accepted Briar's answer, then swung her pack over her shoulders. "Let's go. I want to get into Gygonxe before dark."


	7. You Can't Turn Back Now

**A/N- Thanks to everyone for commenting on/adding the story. Does anyone remember how the war is in WotE? I think at that point it's still going on, correct me if I'm wrong.**  
**Dyslexic Nerd- I think the farmer will be fine. Do you think he should come back in?**

Briar, Evvy, and Rosethorn joined the end of the line of travelers waiting to get through the gate. Briar stood on tiptoe and examined the people at the gate.

"There's a pair of _hedaxi_, questioning people or something. And a whole troupe of soldiers." Briar watched intently. "The _hedaxi_ are sending a soldier down the road every once in a while. They aren't- oh, wait, one of them is coming back!" He watched a soldier trot his horse to the gate from the Gygonxe side and say something to the _hedaxi_. "I guess they're patrolling the road."

Rosethorn frowned worriedly. "The emperor set them out to find us, I bet. He wants us more than I thought."

"What does he want us for?" Evvy asked impatiently. "I know he wanted an audience with you, but so did everyone else we ever met."

Rosethorn pulled a crinkled paper out of her pocket and passed it to Evvy. The girl smoothed it and wrinkled her nose at the words. "He wanted us to assi. . .as. . . he wanted us to help him do magic, right? He sounds just like Jooba Hooba. Big words and stuff no one can read." She snorted and shoved the paper back at Rosethorn.

"I suspect he wanted to use us against Living Circle, whether as hostages or magical protection, I don't know."

Briar gasped, a look of mock horror spreading across his face. "_You don't know?_"

"Boy, the next well we pass has your name inscribed on it." Rosethorn smiled crookedly, then turned serious. "What's our whole story about getting into Gygonxe anyways? We can't just be going on a joy-trip."

"We did tell that farmer you were sick. . ."

Rosethorn nodded curtly, then swung her pack to the ground and rummaged through it. She came up with a bag of hot, green peppers that Evvy had stolen from a tree the day before.

"This isn't really an appropriate time for a meal."

The dedicate snorted, grabbed a single pepper and replaced the rest. She snapped the pepper in half and dribbled the juice across her fingers. She raised her hand to her face, but Briar grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?" he hissed softly.

"We ought to at least seem convincing. I figure the pepper will make my eyes tear up, and that would enforce our story. We need all the help we can get," she said firmly.

Briar sighed heavily and released her hand.

Rosethorn traced her eyes with her wet finger and exhaled sharply. "That stings." Before Briar could say anything else, she smeared the remainder of the juice across her nose. And sneezed explosively.

Evvy peered at Rosethorn curiously. The dedicate's eyes were already dripping with tears and her face was splotchy. Evvy giggled. "You look awful!"

Rosethorn blinked hard and glared at Evvy. "Thank you ever so much. Now," she glanced at Briar. "Let's get through that gate."

They swung their packs back over their shoulders and began walking the last hundred yards to Gygonxe.


	8. Someone Valuable

**A/N- Not to make excuses, but I'm having a hard time coming up with this part. I'm getting all the later parts now. ;) ...I just realized we haven't got Luvo yet... (btw, "hedax" means roughly "lieutenant")**

The _hedax_sized the travelers up at the gate. A young man, wearing leather working gloves, not uncommon. A girl, long black hair and a sullen expression. An older woman, less common with a pale face and teary red eyes. She sneezed and wiped her nose, quite deliberately, across her sleeve.

"What's your business traveling to Gyongxe?"

The boy answered. "My aunt's sick. We're taking her to the Temple mages."

"Why?"

"They don't charge. Can't afford anything else."

The _hedax _nodded. Plenty of people did the same thing and the woman really did look sick. "Names?"

The girl spoke up now. "Since when does a _border guard _need to know peoples' names?"

"Since the Emperor decreed it so." He turned to the boy. "Have you got dirt in your ears? The decree came out last week."

"We've been traveling up from Zhen-Yan."

Zhen-Yan. It was a small city, known for raising goats, of all things. "A fair distance. Almost as far as Chammur."

The boy stiffened slightly. "Nearly. May we pass now?"

"Names first."

The boy frowned slightly, then gestured to the girl. "Laina." The woman, "My aunt Esperanza Atteneh. I'm. . . Roach."

"Roach?"

The boy grimaced. "It's bad, but not as bad as some of my mates got. Slowfoot. Worm."

The _hedax _smiled faintly. "My brother got 'Bug-nose.'"

"All the best have the worst names," the boy replied.

The _hedax _smiled again and waved them through the gate. However, after they were a ways away, he beckoned one of his scouts over from their camp by the roadside. "A young man and woman. You know the drill; follow them and report back tomorrow evening." Another imperial decree. Everyone who was potentially the mages from across the Endless Sea was tailed by a scout. The _hedax _wasn't told the reason for the decree, but it was obvious. Someone valuable had slipped through the emperor's fingers.


	9. Suspended

**A/N- Again, sorry not to have posted. I'll try to work on it, promise! This is sorta short, but it's eleven at night and I have to work tomorrow. I'll try to post more this week. Probably not this weekend, because I have to work it, but I have Thursday and Friday off, so expect another then. Feel free to yell at me if I don't. :)**

Rosethorn knelt at the edge of the creek and splashed cool water over her face. Blessed relief. She heard Evvy giggling behind her and turned to glare at the girl.

"One more noise, and I'm hanging you in the next well I come to."

Briar raised his eyebrows. "I haven't seen a single one since we crossed the border. Besides, I thought the next well was reserved for me."

Rosethorn snorted. "I can hang you _both_ in the same well. And _leave_ you there!"

Briar smiled and swung his pack to the ground. "While we're stopped, we can at least have dinner. It's hot and I think we all deserve a break." He pulled rolls and slices of dried mango from his pack and set them on a large rock with a canteen of water.  
He was reaching for the end piece of some summer sausage when a twig snapped behind him. Old street instincts kicked in and he spun on his toes, a knife already in his hands. He couldn't see anyone, but that meant nothing.

"Evvy, Rosethorn, get behind me. Get your knives out out and hold 'em like I showed you."

They stood back to back, eyes darting over the trees. Suddenly, a Yanjingi _hedax_ stepping into the small clearing. Two scout followed him.

"Relax friends," he said smoothly. "We were just passing through and I though I'd say hello. There's raiders around here, and we like to keep out people safe." He circled around Briar's pack, never moving his eyes from the boy's face. "Where are you headed?"

Briar clenched his knife. "To the Gygonxe Circle Temple. They have mages who are adept at healing and we wanted to _say hello_."

The _hedax_ studied the boy's face carefully. He matched the description of the mage-boy. Gray-green eyes, choppy black hair. There was a girl-child. And an older woman. She didn't have red hair and ivory skin, but that could be easily hidden with face paints. "What are you carrying?" He poked the pack with his spear. It clanked loudly, a noise like glass jars. Medicine jars. "Herbs? Potions? Why not heal yourselves?"

The last word was barely past his lips when he lunged forward at the boy, his spear leading the way. Briar spun to the side, jerking Rosethorn out of the man's path. She slipped and fell, but Briar was already leaping at the _hedax. _Evvy raced for Briar's pack and ripped open his mage kit.

_Thorny vines...wall-breaking vines...tie-people-up vines! _She grabbed a few of the cloth balls and threw them towards Briar and the soldiers. "Rosethorn!"

The older woman glanced at the balls, and then Evvy fell backwards as green magic exploded across the clearing. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and her mouth dropped open. "Lallian of the rain, bless me!"

The soldiers were wrapped in vines that tangled with the trees and gleamed with magic. The vines were moving, constantly snaking across the soldiers and retying them. Rosethorn pushed herself upright and grinned at Briar. He hung suspended from one foot over the creek.

"I couldn't find any wells."


	10. Dawn

**A/N- I can't actually remember if Evvy can see magic, I don't think so, but it makes the story funner and fanfics are all about being partly non-canon. If you think of anything that you want to have happen or correction, let me know. Thanks!**

Briar rolled his eyes and tried not to smile. Evvy giggled, then straight out laughed. Rosethorn grinned smugly at Briar and with a flick of her fingers, the vines released Briar and he crashed into the creek. He popped up sputtering loudly and waded to dry land.

"You look like a wet cat!"

"Thanks ever so much Evvy." Briar ran his hands over his clothes, brushing water away. His face turned serious again as he glanced up at the Yanjingi prisoners. "So what do we do with them?"

Rosethorn stared at them thoughtfully. "I suppose the best thing is just to truss them up as solidly as we can, and then-" she drew the others close, "get to the Circle Temple as fast as we can. At my guess, we could make it there tonight, if we hurry."

Briar's mouth dropped open. "Why didn't you say it was so close?"

"I didn't want you to know and be anxious about it at the gate."

Briar sighed, then shrugged. "I suppose." He turned to the _hedax_ and the scouts. "Let's get it done. I'd like a decent meal tonight."

Evvy squinched her eyes and watched Briar's magic tumble through the vines. The soldiers' vines re-wrapped themselves tightly and stopped moving. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Rosethorn shoot Briar a look. He caught his teacher's eyes and the vines loosened slightly. "Alright. The vines will release them sometime tomorrow." He looked hard at Rosethorn. "Stupid bleaters won't starve or nothin'."

She nodded and swung her pack onto her shoulders with a sigh. Briar and Evvy followed suit and walked back to the main road.

The night was cool and quiet. The trio had walked along the road for hours and hardly seen anyone. When people had come, the mages had taken care to hide in the shrubbery at the roadside. As they waited behind a tree for the most recent person to pass by, Evvy's eyes began to drift shut. She slid sideways into Rosethorn. The older woman nudged her upright. "Don't sleep yet, girl. We're almost there."

"That's what Briar said last time," Evvy mumbled.

"Yes, but Briar doesn't know where we're going does he?"

"Mmm..." Evvy was almost asleep again.

It seemed a moment later and Rosethorn pulled her up again. "Come on. Just a little longer." She glanced at the sky where the first streaks of dawn were whiskering the sky. "Do you think you can run? It'll be faster and you'd wake up." The woman didn't wait for an answer, but broke into a jog, her pack thumping her back. Briar grabbed Evvy's hand and pulled her along, stumbling through the half-darkness. Later she realized she couldn't have been fully awake, as it seemed only a few blurry minutes passed before she could see a large grey stone wall looming closer and closer.

Evvy blinked herself awake and let a tendril of magic swirl out to investigate. It was old granite, its sparkle dimmed by hundreds of years of weathering and protective charms. The stone didn't clamor at the girl's magical touch, much to her surprise. It was calm and greeted her cautiously, like a new cat. "Is that it?"

Rosethorn smiled tiredly. "Yes. This is the original Circle Temple. Living Circle Temple, Briar. All my life, I've dreamed... Never thought I'd see it like this." She snorted. "Things are never as we expect though, are they?" She slowed to a walk and they approached the great stone heights carefully.

A huge oaken door, heavily reinforced with iron and bronze sealed the wall. The wood had scorches, dents, and all manner of repairs and charms set into it. Rosethorn's fingers traced the wood wondrously.

"Mila..."

Briar's hands explored the other side of the door and Evvy set her cheek against the stone, letting its power refresh her. Briar grasped a large bronze ring set into the door.

"Rosethorn?" He didn't lift it, but waited for his teacher. "Should I-" he waved at the door with his free hand.

"How else are we going to get in, boy?" Nonetheless, she paused for a long moment before "Yes."

Briar swung the ring back and let it boomed loudly against the door and they flinched away at the sound. Rosethorn squared her shoulders. "I doubt once is enough. I'll try once again, then Evvy, you bang it once too. It's a once in a lifetime occurrence."

_Thunk. _

_Thunk._

They stepped back and stared at the door. After a moment, Evvy stepped up to it again. "It's not going to open itself, _pahan_-door or not." She had just grasped the ring, when a small slot, high up the door opened with a loud _crack_.

Brown, almond-shaped eyes peered out. "Please state your names, and what you're doing here at the crack of dawn."


	11. Intricacies

**A/N- I'm going to tell this ****one (start it anyways) more from the Living Circle dedicate's pov. Hope you enjoy! Oh, btw, I have no idea about his name, it just kinda popped into my head one day. Thanks to CrazyDyslexicNerd for reviewing!**

First Dedicate Hwangwalker of the Living Circle Water Temple listened in mild annoyance and surprise when someone banged on the door. It was almost the end of his sentry shift, and now he'd have to go out and talk to people who wanted in, probably for a rather idiotic reason. He pulled a summer cloak over his uniform: loose blue breeches and a matching tunic, all trimmed in black. Much more sensible then stuffy robes and skirts like other temples. He climbed the ladder on the back of the door to the eye slot viewing platform and pulled the slot cover back with a crisp crack."Please stare your names and what you're doing here at the crack of dawn." Not the most polite inquiry, but certainly not as rude as some.

He peered at the people curiously. A girl and an older boy, both who looked local except for the odd choice of clothes. _Chammuran perhaps, with that headscarf_, her thought. An older woman stood between them. She was the most curious. To young to be their mother, but too old to be a sister. _An aunt?_ She didn't look related though. Straight brown eyes and paler skin and dark hair with a coppery glimmer. _Maybe just a friend._

They glanced at each other, and the woman stepped forwards. "Are you a dedicate?" she called in accented Chammuran.

"Yes. Dedicate Hwangwalker." First Dedicate had seemed too formal since the day Hwang had received the title.

The woman nodded. "Dedicate Rosethorn of Winding Circle Temple, Emelan, across the Pebbled Sea. These are my companions, Briar and Evumeimei."

Hwang frowned. _Emelan? That's... I don't even know how far away. What would a dedicate of Emelan be doing here? Her name does sound familiar though... _"I'm going to need proof of that, please." He quickly drew a spell in the air before himself to shield the glow of any magic.

The woman pulled out a silver disk on a cord from around her neck and touched it. It flashed white, illuminating the walls in stark relief.

_It's definately an original medallion. _Hwang paused and made a quick decision. "If you'll give me a moment, I'll be right down to open the sally port for you." He slammed the eye-slot shut and clambered down the ladder. The sally port was a small door built into the right side of the main gate. Hwang took a large silver key from his belt and unbolted the door. Another, smaller key unlocked the door. He swung it open a crack and held out his hand to the travellers. "If you don't mind ma'am, I'd appreciate another look at your medallion."

The woman glanced at the boy curiously, but handed her necklace over withhout comment. It glowed softly in Hwang's hand, and he examined it carefully. On one side, it was imprinted with a large spiral. "Rosethorn", "Snowpaw", and "Winding Circle" bordered the spiral. _The student's name, teacher, and temple,_ Hwang remembered. He flipped it over. A large tree ringed by birds and roses dominated the face of the disk. Some vague memory clicked into place in Hwang's head and he gasped. _Dedicate Initiate Rosethorn, the herbalist! All the strange stories of her... ablities to grow anything, incredible herbs, and didn't she help create the human essences? _There were endless stories about her, tales of earthquakes, pirates, fire, and plague. And not just about her, but about- "Can I see your medallion, too, sir?"

The boy handed his over as silently as his teacher had. Without any surprise, Hwang found another spiral on the back, inscribed with "Briar Moss", "Rosethorn", and "Winding Circle." On the front, there was another large tree, this one bordered with ribbons, lightning, and flames. Hwang took a deep breath and handed the medallions back. _I've just met people of legend! _"If you'd follow me please. I believe Dedicate Sandstorm would like to meet you. She's our head."

The three mages slipped through the door and Hwang relocked and bolted the sally port behind them. They were coated in dust and grime and all three looked exhausted. Hwang sighed. _It wouldn't really matter if Sandstorm met them an hour later, would it? No, not much. Besides, she'd probably appreciate another bit of sleep. And this lot looks like they'd like a bath._ "Actually, I think we can visit the bathhouse first." He began to lead them across the temple, trying not to fall over his feet in his amazement at meeting some of the most powerful mages to have lived.

Rosethorn looked around amazement. The temple was slightly smaller than Winding Circle, and built differently. A large central building seemed to contain housing. A square structure in a corner was the kitchen and dining hall, judging by the steam and smells wafting around it. Large cloisters and groves were scattered across the grounds, mingling with offices, workrooms, and tiny cottages.

Evvy tugged Rosethorn's sleeve. "What's that? It's newer than everything else, by loads." She was pointing at crisp-looking, cubical stone buildings that were set half underground.

Hwang heard her and explained quickly. "Those are our new storage cellars. Supposedly, being partially belowground will help everything stay cooler." He led them to yet another small granite building. "This is the bathhouse." He ducked inside and the others followed him down a few steps to a steamy pool. "It's geothermal, so it's always warm in here. Best place to be in the winter," he added nervously. "Soap is on the shelf there and towels are in the cupboard. We don't have a night attendant, so if you need anything..."

Rosethorn smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Dedicate-"

"Hwangwalker! Just Hwang, though, please." He nodded."Um, if you need anything else, well, I think everything you'd need is in here. I'll find you some clean clothes, if you don't mind. I'll be back in a bit." With that he rushed out the door.

Rosethorn raised her eyebrows at Briar. He grinned and shrugged, stripping down to his undergarments, and sliding into the hot water.

"Need any help, girl?" Rosethorn asked Evvy.

"No thanks."

Evvy pulled her headscarf off, dropped it on the floor and let her breeches and tunic puddle next to it. She checked to make sure nothing could slide off underwater, then leaped in.

Rosethorn sighed and picked at the intricate folds and knots holding her dress together. "Evvy! How do I get this blasted thing off?"

The girl giggled, floating in the water. "The tie, by your right hip, get that undone and it should come apart."

Rosethorn grumbled and pulled at the knot, eventually letting the dress spill across the floor. She kicked off her shoes and walked over to the cupboards Hwang had pointed out. Soap, brushes, and shampoo. "Boy! Catch!" She tossed two bars of soap and a pair of brushes at the two in the water, before sliding in herself.

"I can finally get all this dye off," she muttered.

*****

Hwang had gathered the clothes and was sitting on a bench outside the bathhouse. He could hear the mages talking among themselves, and he didn't want to interrupt. He leaned back, trying to relax. A moment later, his bench shivered as someone else sat down. Hwang didn't have to look to know who. The scent of grapefruit told him what he needed to know.

"Alyssa."

"Hey. What's up? Nya was wondering when you let those people in and didn't come back," his sister said. She was a few years younger, training to be an Air dedicate.

"Aly," he sat up and looked at her. "Can you not tell anyone this until Sandstorm hears of it?"

She frowned, completely serious now. "Yes."

"Aly, those mages are..." he leaned closer and lowered his voice. "It's Dedicate Initiate Rosethorn from Emelan and her student-"

_"Briar Moss."_

"And his student, a girl from Chammur, I think. I don't know her name."

"Hwang, do you want me to tell Sandstorm, so you don't have to wait when you take them to her office?"

"That would be nice, thanks."

Alyssa grinned. "You'll owe me. A slice of your incredible cherry pie, perhaps?"

Hwang smiled back, glad that someone else knew now. "A whole pie, if you want."

His sister's teeth flashed white in the dawn. "A whole pie. It's a deal!" She gave him a quick hug, turned, and began jogging towards the head dedicate's office.

Hwang stood before the door to the bathhouse, took a deep breath, and entered, determined to keep his calm.


	12. Dangerous

**A/N- Sorry for taking so long! I'm doing Nanowrimo too, and it's interesting to try and keep two stories going together. :)**

Alyssa jogged down the dirt path. Real great mages! People who's names rebounded across the globe. They were here. She could barely contain her excitement.

The temple wasn't large, so within a few minutes, she stood before Honored Sandstorm's office. It was an older part of the temple, a squat adobe and stucco creation, with a brightly dyed curtain across the doorway. The temperatures in Gygonxe were always high, so curtains worked better than doors.

She rattled the cowbell near the door.

"Come in."

Alyssa slipped into the coolness. "Honored Sandstorm, there's great mages here!"

Sandstorm smiled. "I'm glad you've figured that out."

Alyssa giggled. Sandstorm was never as regal as the other high-ranking dedicates. "I mean, a pair of them showed up at the gate and Hwang- Dedicate Hwangwalker- let them in and he took them to the bathhouse, because they've been traveling for so long, but he said he'd bring them here when they were done."

Sandstorm raised her eyebrows slightly, but gave no other signs of emotion. She sat still for a moment, then stood abruptly. "Alyssa, can you bring me something?"

"Alright."

Sandstorm drew a book off the shelf behind her, letting it fall open in her hand. She ran her finger down the page. "I need powdered dittany, beeswax, and basil."

Alyssa blinked in surprise, but nodded, then darted out the door to find them.

It wasn't much longer before the cowbell was ringing again. Sandstorm swept the curtain aside, and let her guests in. Hwang stood nervously by the doorway, but the other three mages neatly arranged themselves in the battered array of chairs. In Sandstorm's magical sight, they shone brightly with magic, the elder woman most of all. The boy had barely settled, when Alyssa slid through the doorway again.

"I think this is everything. The only beeswax I could find was in a candle, so there's that, and the basil was dried, but that's okay, right?" She smiled again, then turned to leave. Her gaze fell upon the mages and her mouth dropped open. She bowed low, and began to slowly make her way out.

Sandstorm snorted softly. "Novice Alyssa, I would appreciate if you stayed here and observed. It would be a good addition to your training."

Alyssa grinned brightly, then formally bowed, and retreated to a corner.

Sandstorm nodded slightly, and Hwang began introductions.

"Honored Sandstorm, this is Dedicate Initiate Rosethorn of Winding Circle Temple," he glanced at the boy, who mouthed a word. "Of Emelan. Her student, Briar Moss, and his student Evumeimei Dingzai."

The mages stood and bowed. The girl sat down again, then added, "It's just Evvy." Briar elbowed her ribs. "_Pahan_."

"Dedicate Rosethorn, _Pahan _Moss, _Pahan _Evvy, this is Honored Sandstorm, the head of our temple. And Alyssa Yalina, novice of the Air Temple."

Sandstorm stood again. "Tea? I've a feeling this will take a while."

Rosethorn smiled sardonically. "That would be wonderful."

The tea was already prepared, heated after Aly had left. Nonetheless Sandstorm turned to her table, and carefully hid her hands from the other mages. She held the beeswax against the hot tea kettle until it began to melt. She caught the stream of wax and mixed in the basil and dittany. A small flash of magic, and she had a rustic, but usable truthsayer's balm. A smudge of it on each eye, and she would be able to see if anyone was lying. She gathered the tea together on a tray and carried to the desk, where everyone could reach.

"Help yourself." Sandstorm rubbed her eyes, as if she was tired, and smeared her balm across her eyelids. "You said you were here from Emelan? That's rather far isn't it?"

The older mage, Rosethorn, answered. "It's across the Endless Ocean, on the coast of the Pebbled Sea. Briar and I came to Chammur as part of our studies. Evvy joined us there, and we continued on our way to Yanjing."

Sandstorm frowned. Yanjing had been troublesome of late. The new emperor did not take kindly to mages who would not give fealty to him. Mages like Sandstorm and those of her temple. "How did you come to Gyongxe?"

Rosethorn glanced around the room. She leaned across Sandstorm's desk."Are your attendants here trustworthy? Would you trust them with Imperial secrets?" she whispered softly.

"I would trust them with my life," Sandstorm replied, equally quiet. "What are you insinuating?"

Rosethorn straightened, then beckoned the others to come closer. "We were at the Imperial Palace of Yanjing. The emperor invited us to an audience before his court."

"Dangerous," Alyssa whispered.

Briar snorted, but Rosethorn ignored them and continued. "We arrived early. He was in a meeting with his advisors. They were speaking of mages, and how we are a danger to Imperial power unless we are bound to him. They came to conclude that your temple is the biggest threat for hundreds of miles. I think they've been planning for sometime, but right then they voted to wage war on the Living Circle."


	13. Follow You

Later, Briar would only recall a blur of activity after Rosethorn's announcement. Sandstorm's face had turned as white as a sheet, but she quickly began to send out orders to collect and count supplies, boost the medicinal stores, and distribute weapons. Dedicates began to stream in and out of the office. By their expressions, Briar guessed that few of them were surprised to hear of the coming war.

Finally, after sending two Earth dedicates to begin shoring the gates, they were alone. Sandstorm leaned back in her chair and sighed. She snapped her fingers and a flame burst into life in her palm. She toyed with it, deep in thought.

Briar smiled, and touched Rosethorn's hand. _Have you ever noticed that you do that with the cotton in your sleeves? It gets all excited and tries to blossom._

_I do not._

_When you're thinking about something you do._

_Name a time I did it.__  
_  
_Last time Crane was at Discipline and he showing you his keep-awake tea.__  
_  
_I have no idea what you're talking about._

_I can name other times. Like the time Lark-_

She wrenched her hand away, and gently smacked his leg. "Briar!"_  
_  
Sandstormblinked, and the flame vanished. She looked up at the mages. "Are you planning on leaving or staying on here? I wouldn't blame you if you chose to leave. You're far from home in a dangerous situation, as Alyssa put it so nicely. If you want to leave, I can find spaces for you on the next ship out of Yinjong Harbor."

Briar could see Rosethorn's expression in the early dawn light. She had made up her mind. He knew what she was thinking, even without touching her hand. Despite that, he let his fingers brush her's.

_I'll follow you wherever you go._

He felt a burst of young magic on his other side, and then Evvy's voice echoed in his mind.

_I want to stay. I want to help._

_Were we ever going to do anything else? _Rosethorn sounded completely calm, as though she were choosing what to cook for dinner.

"Honored Sandstorm, we are at your service."

The dedicate looked relieved. "Thank you. Shurri Firesword bless you." She stood and walked to the door. "I'll take you to one of our guest houses." She began to lead them down the dusty road. "Do you have any spare clothes?"

"A spare set of Emelanese habits."

Sandstorm shook her head. "I'd like to give you some of our clothes. It's dreadfully hot during the day, and it's cold at night."

_Sandry would love this,_ Briar thought. "What are they?"

"We have loose pants, tunics, and loose-sleeved shirts." Sanstorm plucked at her own clothes. They were made of thin cotton, very loose, and bound tightly at her wrists and ankles by wide ribbons. "There's scarves and cloaks too. Do you want sandals?"

Evvy stared at the the dedicate's shoe. She hadn't noticed before, but it was akin to a sandal, except for the two bits of wood, under heel and toe, that elevated the sandal. She glanced at her teachers. Briar was the only one looking unsurprised.

Sandstorm smiled slightly. "They're really quite easy to get around in, after you find your balance."

Rosethorn gave the shoes a final, questioning look, then nodded. "We'll do that. Might as well try to blend in."

Sandstorm led them to the house. It was on the far side of the temple, near the wall. "House" was also a generous name. It was truly a more of a large, mud-brick igloo, with a hole in the top to serve as a chimney.

"Most of the temple is quite old, and the mud-brick and adobe structures are originals. We're in the process of renovating some parts. The new cellars, for example, are stone, half set in the earth. You'll probably see them if you go to the kitchens." She ducked through the low door, and showed them the inside space. It had several bed rolls on one side, next to a large basket of blankets and pillows. A stone-bordered circle in the middle served as a hearth. Sandstorm tapped another basket with her foot. "There are spare clothes in here. Feel free just to look through and find what works. Most of our people just wear the brown clothes with a colored tunic. If you aren't too tired, come and meet me up on the battlements when you're done here." She smiled, bowed, and slipped away.

Rosethorn flicked the door-curtain across the entry-way. "What colors are you two going to wear?" She sat on the ground and began to riffle through the clothes.

"Green, I suppose. Evvy?"

She frowned. "I'm not near old enough to be a dedicate."

"White, then," Rosethorn muttered. Having found what she wanted, she tossed clothes to the others. "Turn around, get changed. I'd like to see what Sandstorm wants to do."

A few minutes later, they stood blinking in the sun, once again. All three were wearing the loose pants and shirts in various shades of brown. Rosethorn's were neatly tied off in black ribbons. She and Briar both wore long green tunics, and Evvy's was snowy white. The tan cloaks buttoned onto the tunics. Rosethorn held her scarf in her hands.

"Evvy, how are you supposed to wear this?"

The girl ran it through her fingers, finding its length. "I suppose it's meant to be wrapped around your face. Like this." She pulled it across her head, then around her face, then threw the ends over her shoulders. It covered her hair, and most of her face. Only her eyes were visible. "I think it's meant for keeping dirt out of your face. It's what we did in Chammur when the dust storms came."

Rosethorn nodded, then quickly followed suit. Briar sighed. "Rosethorn-"

Evvy giggled. "Briar, didn't you ever see any of the _takamers_ wearing their scarves? They don't wear them like the _takameris_. You just tie it over your face, so it come just over your nose, and knot it." She snatched his scarf and tied for him. Briar shot a glance at Rosethorn. He couldn't see her face, but the corners of her eyes were crinkled up, like she was laughing.

He grinned at her, then turned towards the battlement. In the daylight, he could see the temple clearly. The walls were made of speckled gray granite, smoothed by hundreds of years of use. Briar trotted up the stairs, pausing at the top for Evvy and Rosethorn. He looked over the walls, examining the view.

The barren landscape stretched for several miles, full of scraggly shrubs and sand. It eventually broke into trees that hid the road from Yanjing.

"Briar."

He turned to look at Rosethorn.

"Come on." She began to walk down the battlement. Hwangwalker and Sandstorm stood on the wall over the main gate. A large map rolled across the crenelations. Hwang was stabbing a point on the map with his finger, and Sandstorm was listening closely.

"The only way they're going to be able to come up here is through Lailan's Pass, where the main road is. They can't come through any other way."

"Only Lailan's Path," Sandstorm laughed grimly. "Only the biggest trade route for hundreds of miles. Welcome," she added, glancing at Rosethorn. She moved back slightly so they could see the map. "I suppose you heard most of that. Our little temple would be a wonderful place to be besieged at, aside from the road. I've suspected something like this for a while, since the Yanjingi ambassador stopped pretending to enjoy our shows of magic. The Emperor never liked magecraft much anyway, so I suppose it was just a matter of time before he decided to stamp us out. At any rate, I've stored up grain and water for-" She glanced at Hwang. "Nearly a year now. A few of our smiths have been making spears, arrows, and pikes and training some of the dedicates and novices to use them."

"We sent scouts out for reconnaissance, and a few of them are coming back in. They're confirming your reports," Hwang said. "I don't know how the Emperor managed to mobilize his army so quickly, but his troops are already moving across the Gygonxe border. We have days, maybe a week or so before they arrive."

"And that is why we need to begin preparations." Sandstorm beckoned two Fire dedicates to her. "Redbrook, I need you to alert the bellringers to sound the bells for war and danger. Cherrydrop, check with Fern about the supply levels, then report back to me. Oh- Redbrook, after you're done, please see if the front gates are shored up properly."

The dedicates nodded at hurried away, breaking into a trot when they reached the ground.

"Honored Sandstorm," Rosethorn began. "What would you have us do? I'd rather not stand around tripping your people up."

"You could join our sentries. We can use more eyes."

Rosethorn nodded, and then a strange expression came over her face. "Is there a job Evvy could do that isn't. . . up on the parapets?"

Evvy's mouth dropped open. "That's not fair! I can do as much as you can! I don't want to be stuck safe somwhere while-"

Rosethorn gripped Evvy's chin and leaned forwards. "I don't want you to be hurt, girl. I like you, I know you're good with your magic, and that's why I want you safe," she whispered fiercely. "If something happens- not that anything will- but, just in case, I want you to be able to get to Winding Circle. You'll have a good life there, and good teachers who can teach you more that Briar and I ever can." She stepped back, eyebrows raised.

Evvy stuck her chin out mulishly. Her eyes watered, and she blinked furiously. _No one's going to see me cry._ "Fine."

Sandstorm glanced between them, then sighed. "Evvy, would you rather work in the kitchens, the infirmary, or with the smiths?"

"The smiths." _I don't want people yelling at me, or telling me to magic stuff to help them. A smithy should be a bit better. _

Briar flashed her a small smile. She glared back. He broke into a grin.

"Have fun, kid."

"Oh, yeah, loads."


End file.
